Sweet Revenge
by WolfFang012
Summary: 900 years after Raziel impaled his former self on the Soul Reaver to find himself lost in a strange structure


Sweet Revenge  
  
Before you read this story, you must be informed that it gives away Soul Reaver 2 spoilers, because it takes place after the end of SR2.  
  
Chapter 1: Valeria  
  
When Raziel awoke, 900 years had passed since his impaling on the Reaver. As soon as he was oriented, the Sarafan Stronghold was nowhere in sight. "Where am I", he thought out loud. "You are in former stronghold of the Sarafan." A woman seemingly phased though a wooden door to his right. "How is that possible?" Raziel questioned. "When the Soul Reaver impaled me I was taken the Spectral Plane and there is no way to come back unless you use a portal to the Material Plane." "True, but I am able to see into either plane at will." The woman Raziel suspected to be a vampire spoke in a mysteriously evil tone. "So, I decided to take you in because I too once fell into a trap of the Elder God." "What are you talking about, woman? Who are you? How do you know I fell under the trap of the Elder God? How is it a trap?" "Whoa, hold up Raziel. I'm saying long before you-or even Kain-were humans, I was thrown in to the same lake as you, as revenge for attempting to kill Vorador. To answer your second question I am Valeria, an ancient vampire. I know you fell under a trap from the Elder God because I saw you get thrown in, which explains why I know your name. Finally, I know it's a trap because the Elder God needs Soul Reavers to do his dirty work for him. In other words, he needs the souls of the ones killed by the Reaver, and that is why he let it become your symbiotic weapon, he takes the souls it sucks when it kills." "If you were accepted by the Elder God, doesn't that mean you are also a Soul Reaver?" Raziel was blasting out questions as though there was no tomorrow. "Yes, it would", Valeria answered. "Except, I betrayed the Elder God and found a remedy that transformed me into what you see before you, a vampire." "So what are you?" "You might call me vampire that is no longer evolving; I have a human body, but vampire fangs, and a tail." "Now that I've been informed on that, how long has it been since I murdered my former self?" "900 years"  
  
Chapter 2: New Technology and Black Magic  
  
"What?!?!?!" Raziel was taken aback. "The humans have evolved much further than we expected. Your clan's leader, Kain, and his colony are hiding on a continent far away, called North America. So, you and I are the only non-humans in Nosgoth." "O.K.", Raziel got over his shock. "One more question, can you change me from this soul sucking body?" "Yes Raziel, I can change and will if you want me to. However, I must warn you, you will not look like the vampire you were, or the human." "Ok, I'm fine with that." "Good, follow me." When Raziel and Valeria finally came to a stop in a room with a long metal table and two racks, one filled with potions and the other with strange looking metal objects. "Oh, I see you're looking at my gun collection, these are the weapons I was telling you about on the way here. The humans developed this about 300 years ago, mine however are far surpassed the technology they use." "Wow, strange weapons." "Here, I'll show you how they work" Valeria took a gun with two so- called barrels and shot it at a target with three red circles. In a split second a small explosion was happening in the middle of the target. "So, Valeria..." "Please, call me Val." "Oh, ok Val, what will you use to change me into whatever you are?" "Come over here and I'll show you." Raziel obeyed Val's command. "This is what I'll use." A small bottle with a black liquid in it was being held by Val. "Here drink down." As soon as Raziel drank it, he fell on the stone floor... knocked out. "When Raziel awoke, his head heart, and he was on the large metal table "Damn, that packs quite a punch," Raziel commented. "Yes, it does, I guess I forgot to tell you." Val laughed at Raziel's comment. As he became oriented, Raziel felt a strange pain in his back. He then realized he had a 2 pairs of bat-like wings. "Strange" Raziel thought to himself out loud. 


End file.
